There is a game machine in which a plurality of cells serving as symbol stop positions and a plurality of symbol lines are arranged so that a portion of symbols of each symbol line appears in the respective cells, each symbol line moves so as to change the portion of the symbols, and a special privilege is granted if a predetermined winning arrangement is formed by the symbols appearing in the cells when the movement stops. As a game machine like this, there is known a game machine that provides a game in which, when a predetermined condition is satisfied, the same symbols are arranged in a portion of cells in advance, and an arrangement of the same symbols is maintained while symbols of other cells are changed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0304831.